Take Your Pick
by Vee R. Tsudu
Summary: Takato has been haunted by a terrible dream recently, Renamon saw a digimon fall from the sky in the distance at night. Is there a connection, read and find out! Rukato and probably RenaGuil, please read and review!
1. Dreaming

Take your pick  
  
Rika: Well, well, well, look who's finally come back.  
  
Takato: Where've you been, we were getting bored!  
  
Me: Nowhere special, just working on my big romance and action story.  
  
Rika: Yeah, yeah, now get onto what the reader wants, the story!  
  
Me: Alright already! Here's chapter 1: Dreaming ( p.s, I don't remember much, sorry for everything I get wrong! Also I don't  
  
know much HTML so can't really do formatting!)  
  
*Takato's appartment*  
  
Takato awoke in sweat breathing heavily. He'd had the same dream as the past few nights, but still had no idea what it meant.  
  
"That dream again, why do I keep having it?" He thought aloud in between gasps for air. The shock of what had happened had  
  
taken his breath away, despite him being able to re-call it by memory immedately now it still scared him. A small red, pineapple  
  
shaped head popped up and stared at him from the bottom of the bed.  
  
"Takato, are you ok?" Guilmon asked worriedly, he had slept there that night and the sound of Takato's voice had awoken him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Takato replied as he got up and of bed and got dressed.  
  
"Where're we gonna go today then Takato?" Guilmon asked as he looked up to him, he had become a bit smarter which could  
  
as he didn't call Takato, 'Takatomon' anymore.  
  
"I want to go and see Rika about something, are you gonna come and see Renamon?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll come. Hey Takato, how come you haven't told me about your dream?"  
  
"Oh that, well, uhm, it's not important, noe let's get going." Takato said before taking off, not waiting for a reply.  
  
*Rika's house*  
  
Rika also awoke, however her sleep seemed to of been quite good, she slowly lifted herself out of bed before stretching.  
  
"Rika?" Renamon said as she looked around the corner. "There's something you should know."  
  
"Really? What is it Renamon?" Rika asked as she turned to face the vulpine. She probably would've ignored everyone a while  
  
ago but she seemed a little nicer to people and more sociable since their trip to the digital world. Also unknown to anyone but  
  
herself she had began to have feelings towards someone, but that was her secret.  
  
" I think I saw something fall from the sky last night." Renamon said sternly. "I think it might of been a digimon."  
  
"Alright, we'll go and take a look into it later." Rika replied, Renamon nodded and walked out to allow Rika to get changed in  
  
privacy.  
  
A few minutes after she had finished getting changed to go and find out what Renamon had seen last night Rika heard an  
  
abrupt knock at the door. "Be there in a minute!" She called down before tying her hair up like she usually did and running  
  
down to open the door. She opened it to find Takato and Guilmon standing there, someone who she hadn't expected to see  
  
so early in the morning..  
  
"Oh hi, what's up?" She asked curiously, it wasn't like Takato to be up this early.  
  
"I wanted to come and ask you about something Rika." Takato began nervously, he was worried she might read deep enough  
  
into his dream to find out his feelings for her.  
  
"So you saw it too? Me and Renamon were about to go and check it out, why don't you come along?"  
  
"Saw what? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh? Well Renamon saw a digimon fall from the sky last night, we're gonna go and take a look, wanna come?"  
  
"Uhm, yeh sure, ok then. What I had to say can wait." Takato replied before beginning to walk off with her.  
  
"Hey, what about Renamon?" Guilmon asked as he looked up at the two.  
  
"I'm behind you." Renamon said sharply as she stood straight.  
  
"Oh, ok then, let's get moving." Guilmon said as he and Renamon took off to catch up with Rika and Takato who had already  
  
began to walk off.  
  
*Chapter 1 end*  
  
Guilmon: Hey, you wrote more than usual there!  
  
Me:Yup! Finally I increased the longitvity.  
  
Rika: Yeah, well don't get to excited, you're not finished yet.  
  
Me: I know, but still I did it, see you next time readers! 


	2. Traveling

Take Your Pick  
  
Me: Alright, I've decided, this story won't last to long for unknown reasons.  
  
Henry: Hey, are you gonna include me this time?  
  
Me: Uhm, maybe, depends how it goes, we'll see.  
  
Takato: C'mon hurry up, I wanna see how this develops.  
  
Me: Ugh, ok, begin Chapter 2: Traveling.  
  
*On the way to the crash site*  
  
Takato and Rika continued walking side by side, as Guilmon and Renamon walked together a little further back."So, what was it that you wanted to say earlier?" Rika asked as she turned to face Takato.  
  
"Oh that, uhm, i, it's not important." Takato stuttered nervously as he blushed a little.  
  
"Takato, you're going red, are you feeling ok?" Rika said worriedly as she grasped his hand lightly.  
  
"Y, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"No Takato you're not, come on tell me what's wrong, it'll help you to get it off your chest."  
  
"Ok then, here goes." Takato said before taking a deep breath and beginning to explain what his dream had portrayed. "Well, I see myself in a strange place with a pool of lava ahead of me. There's a pillar in the center of the lava and I see a blurred dark figure holding you in one hand and Guilmon in the other. Then he drops you both at the same time, I don't want to let either of you fall, but I only have enough time to save one, then I wake up."  
  
"There, don't you feel much better now?" Rika said, still grasping his hand in hers.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, thanks Rika" Takato said as he wrapped his hand around hers also.  
  
"Hey Renamon look, Rika and Takato are holding hands." Guilmon said as he nudged Renamon who was gazing up towards the sky. Renamon looked down to him and then towards the two tamers and gave a slight smile.  
  
"What's wrong with them holding hands?" Renamon said as she looked back to him once more.  
  
"Well, it just seems unusual, I've only ever seen people in love on T.V holding hands before."  
  
"Well, maybe they are. I admit I'd be suprised, but I've seen those same kinda films on T.V and it always seems to be two close friends like them." Renamon explained before reducing her tone to a mutter.  
  
"What was thatlast bit Renamon? I didn't hear it."  
  
"Oh, i, it doesn't matter." Renamon stuttered as she blushed a little.  
  
"Agh! Renamon I'm sorry, don't get mad at me!" Guilmon said as he backed away a little.  
  
"What? What are you talking about Guilmon?" Renamon asked, giggling a little.  
  
"You went red like you did when you used to get angry at me for helping you."  
  
"Calm down Guilmon, I'm a lot better at keeping my calm now. Anyway, why would I be angry at you?"  
  
"Uhm, because I asked you what you muttered earlier?"  
  
"Don't worry Guilmon, I can't tell you what I said butI won't be mad at you for it." Renamon said happily.  
  
Rika and Takato continued onwards, both not realizing that they were still holding hands. However, Rika didn't notice a large rock on the ground in front of her and tripped, falling on her back. She also brought Takato crashing down on top of her as she still had his hand grasped in her own. Takato braced, expecting to hit the hard concrete beneath him, however he landed on something much softer. He opened his eyes to see Rika with her eys closed facing up to him. He let outa deep sigh as he gazed down at her, to him she was perfext. Her complexion, the way she acted, the sound of her voice, all of it. Rika's eyes slowly flickered open as she gazed up to him. Takato quickly shook out of his trance like state and got off her, then offering his hand to help her get up. Guilmon and Renamon had also by now come to stand next to her and offered her there hands to get up. Rika looked upand thought to herself.  
  
"Wait a minute, if I take Renamon's hand, Takato might think I don't like him, but if I take his, then Renamon might work out I like him." Rika thought as she gazed upto the three. "Well, guess there's only one other choice then." Rika gave her hand to Guilmon who pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Thanks." Rika said quickly. "So, shall we continue?" Rika asked as she looked around to them. They all nodded in agreement before beginning to walk once more in the two pairs they had been previously.  
  
"Hey Renamon, why'd Rika get me to help her up?" Guilmon asked curiously.  
  
"I think it's because if I helped he up then Takato would get the impression she didn't like him, yet if Takato helped her she thought I'd be offended." Renamon said, not stopping to think about it.  
  
"Wow, you came up with that quick." Guilmon said, trying his best to compliment her.  
  
"You know, I kinda envy them."  
  
"You do? But, you never seemed the type for that kind of thing, no offense or anything."  
  
"None taken, it's just that humans always seem to think a kiss is so great, I wanna know what it's like."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Hey Renamon, then why don't you and me kiss?"  
  
"Wh, what?" Renamon stuttered as she turned red once more.  
  
"You're going red again, are you angry?"  
  
"No, it's just I didn't expect something like that from you."  
  
"Well, you said the people in those films are always good friends, like me and you." Guilmon said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, ok then." Renamon said as she squatted down so she was about the same height as him. They moved a little closer and their lips met. Renamon and Guilmon both felt themselves become warmer and felt something they had never felt before. They pulled away and looked at each other in amazement.  
  
"Wow, no wonder humans do that on so many films." Guilmon said happily.  
  
"Yeah, I, I feel a little weak too. Could you, carry me for a while Guilmon, please?" Renamon asked blissfully.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing." Guilmon replied before cradling her in his arms and running to catch up with their tamers who had carried on ahead, too occupied with casting glances towards one another while the other wasn't looking.  
  
*Chapter 2 End*  
  
Me: Hah! Once more, not too short!  
  
Guilmon and Renamon: ... *smiling insanely*  
  
Me: Are, you two ok?"  
  
Takato: I think you've pleased them to speechlessness.  
  
Me: And I think you spelt that wrong, though I'm not sure.  
  
Rika: But, you're the one who's typing, how'd HE spell it wrong?  
  
Me: ...shut-up and go away until chapter 3! 


	3. Encounter!

Take your pick  
  
Me: Alright, currently I have no idea of how I'm doing this, so all that comes your way as a suprise is a suprise to me too, kinda, agh bugger it I'm confused.  
  
Rika: Just get on with it!  
  
Me: *Pulls out a rifle* Don't yell at me!  
  
Takato: What the hell's wrong with you!?  
  
Me: Nyahahahahahaha! *starts poking keyboard with rifle* I'll type like this, here's Chapter 3: Encounter!  
  
*Crash site*  
  
The group of four finally came to the area where Renamon had seen something land the previous night. They walked to the edge of the small crater it had created and a fog surrounded it."A digital field." Rika thought aloud.  
  
"Yeah, let's go in!" Takato said before taking off into it, Rika quickly follwing behind, but ahead of Guilmon and Renamon.  
  
*Digital Field*  
  
Takato entered to find himself surrounded by complete darkness other than the brown rocky floor below him. He cautiously continued forwards as he called out to the others. "Rika! Guilmon! Renamon!" Takato yelled as he walked on forwards. He awaited a reply but didn't receive one. "Geez, I haven't even found the digimon I'm meant to be against yet." Takato thought aloud, still not stopping.  
  
Elsewhere Rika had found herself with Guilmon in an area that looked exactly the same as where Takato was. "I can't see the enemy anywhere, do you smell him?" Rika asked as she looked towards the dinosaur like digimon. Guilmon sniffed the air for a moment before replying.  
  
"No, sorry Rika." Guilmon said.  
  
"That's ok, I wanted to ask you something anyway...do you think there's any chance that Takato could have feelings for me?" Rika asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, you and him were holding hands earlier so I'd guess so. It's because I said that, that Renamon and me..." Guilmon began before suddenly becoming silent, realizing what he'd almost said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we were. So, what were you about to say about you and Renamon?"  
  
"Well, uhm, it really doesn't matter." Guilmon replied, beginning to blush.  
  
"C'mon Guilmon just tell me, it'll stop you blushing."  
  
"Well, me and Renamon kissed. We saw lotsa people in films do it, and they're usually quite good friends. That's why I thought we should."  
  
"So, did Renamon approve of it?"  
  
"Y, yeah, can we drop the subject now, it's a little embarrasing." Guilmon said lowly as he looked towards the floor.  
  
"Ok, ok, at least you've got it off your chest now." Rika said, the two eventually came upon a change of scenery. In front of them was a large pool of lave with a pillar standing in the centre of it. Suddenly something quickly grabbed the two of them and leaped onto the pillar, holding them over the lave on opposing sides of itself in either hand.  
  
Takato once more continued forwards, he began to tire a little but wouldn't give up until he'd found the others. Soon he came upon a sight which terriefied him, one he recognized from his dream. There on a pillar, in the centre of a pool of lava,stood a shadowy figure holding something in either hand. "No, it can't be!" Takato yelled out as he ran to the edge of the pool. He looked up to see a Piedmon standing there, Rika held in one hand and Guilmon in the other.  
  
"Welcome Tamer, I've been waiting for you." Piedmon said mockingly, an evil grin on his face.  
  
"W, what d'you want from me!?" Takato asked, half in anger and half in fear.  
  
"I want a decision." He replied as he raised the two bodies in his hands above the lava, almost dropping them on purpose, so as to scare him and the two hostages.  
  
"Agh, Takato do something!" Guilmon cried out in fear.  
  
"Please Takato, help us!" Rika called out in the same tone.  
  
"I want you to choose which one you want to save. You can save your best friend or the one you love, take your pick" Piedmon said sternly, still grinning, he knew he was winning.  
  
"N, no, I can't choose between them!" Takato yelled back at him angrily. However, he looked beyond Piedmon to see someone else, someone who had come at the perfect time. In the distance he saw Renamon, who also saw him and had overheard the whole thing. Renamon raised a hand and pointed to herself and then to Guilmon, a way of showing that she would save Guilmon so he could grab Rika. Takato nodded and the two lunged at the same time.  
  
"So, you want the girl, eh? Then it's goodbye to dino-boy!" Piedmon said as he released his grasp on Guilmon. However. just then a yellow blur whizzed past him, taking the red dinosaur with it. He looked to see Renamon land, holding Guilmon in her arms. Takato and Rika had landed on the other side. "Very clever, but you haven't won yet, Trump-swo-" Piedmon yelled his attack but was interrupted as Guilmon leaped and hit him in the stomach, knocking him down into the lava. "This isn't over, I'll get you back some day Tamers!" Piedmon called out angrily before he melted into the floor. Guilmon hopped back and landed next to Renamon, who Takato and Rika were also standing next to now. The digital field now began to dissapear until they were back at the original crash site.  
  
*Crash Site*  
  
They all sat down on the floor, tired out by the whole experience. "Hey Takato, why'd you save ME anyway?" Rika asked confused.  
  
"Well, uhm, Renamon was behind you and said she'd save Guilmon." Takato replied.  
  
"But, why'd you want to save Guilmon, Renamon?" Rika asked, even more confused.  
  
"Well, you feel close to someone when you've shared a kiss." Renamon said, she thought it was easier to just say it straight out.  
  
"So, you two like each other then?" Takato asked, he'd not known anything about this before.  
  
"Yeah, just like you and Rika like each other." Guilmon replied bluntly. Without thinking the two replied, their voices in union.  
  
"How'd you know!?" They both called out. The two stared at each other blankly before smiling lightly.  
  
"So, you like me too?" Takato asked happily, his eyes lighting up with joy.  
  
"Yeah, I have done for a while now Takato, I was just scared to tell you." Rika said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.  
  
"I'm glad Rika, thankyou."  
  
"Thankyou? For what?" Rika asked as she moved away a little to face him eye to eye.  
  
"For loving me back, Rika-chan." Takato replied, before he and Rika began to kiss. Guilmon and Renamon looked at the two, and then back to each other.  
  
"Shall we?" Guilmon asked hopefully as he gazed up to the yellow furred vulpine.  
  
"Definetely." Renamon replied without a moments thought, before her and Guilmon's lips also met.  
  
*Chapter 3 end*  
  
Me: Yipee, I did it! Sorry if I made that shorter than some of you hoped, I didn't expect to insh this chapter, I just did.  
  
Henry: And you forgot to put me in, AGAIN!  
  
Me: Look, you and Impmon aren't easy for me to write in, I'm sorry ok!? Besides, i let you play the part of a really cool bad-guy, that's good enough!  
  
Henry: Fine, fine, where's the others anyway? Oh yeah, and why d'you have that rifle?  
  
Me: The others are still acting out the last chapter and this rifle was to type with and for this. Goodbye readers! *aims rifle at screen and blows it up* 


End file.
